


A Special Request and an Unwanted Visitor

by MaddieBonanaFana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBonanaFana/pseuds/MaddieBonanaFana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook comes to Tinkerbell in the middle of the night with a special request, but she's having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Request and an Unwanted Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a verse where everything in Storybrooke has settled down and everyone is finding their happy endings. Neal is still alive and married to Tinkerbell, who are planning to move to London and be close to the Darlings. Hook and Emma are together in this as well. Just a warning, this is slightly anti-Hook because the whole story kind of plays on him being a bit of an idiot.

There was a knock on the door at Neal and Tinkerbell's room at 4 in the morning. Both had communicated in drowsy grunts over who was going to see what it was, ending in Tink angrily rising out of bed and throwing her robe on. The knocks intensified in speed and didn't stop for a second. Whoever it was, apparently it was urgent.

Tink peered into the peephole. It was Hook, still in sleep clothes and banging relentlessly on the door. Tink sighed, bracing herself for whatever stupidity she was about to be graced with, and opened the door.

"What the hell do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?!" She hissed, looking around and making sure no neighbors had been woken up by his knocking. Hook, who's hand was still closed and in the air, had a look of surprise on his face, clearing expecting Neal to have been the one to open the door. 

"Lady Bell," his voice turned seductive as his eyes traveled over her, noticing she was wearing very little under her robe. "I'd have thought your husband would have more courtesy than to let his little wife answer the door this late at night." He flashed her a devilish smile only to be met with Tink slamming the door in his face. "Wait!" he exclaimed, stopping the door with his foot. "I came to ask you for something!"

There was a pause and another sigh until she opened the door again. "Fine, come in before you wake up the whole floor." 

Hook wasted no time in making himself at home, pulling out a chair as loud as possible and plopping himself in it, making Tink cringe. Neal was still asleep and he would not be happy to see Hook in their home. Even if their differences were supposedly settled, there were just some things that can't be forgiven.

Hook removed a flask from his pocket and took a generous swig from it.

"I suppose you just carry that around with you at all times," Tink said dryly, taking a seat across from him.

"When times are as desperate as they are now, yes." He took another swig and rubbed his face.

"And what...makes these times so desperate?" Tink asked carefully. 

Hook paused and looked around, as if making sure no one else was listening. He sighed heavily and didn't say anything for awhile.

"Are you going to tell me why you came over here or can I go back to bed please?"

"Alright, alright!," he said hurriedly, "I'll tell you. But what I am about to say does not leave this room." He leaned in close and dropped his tone down to a whisper. "Emma is pregnant."

Tink leaned back in her seat. "Wow," was all she said.

"Yes, I haven't had a days rest since we found out."

"And when did you find out?" Tink questioned.

"She took a test a few days ago but we just saw the doctor today to be sure. She's definitely pregnant," he sighed.

"You don't sound too thrilled, I thought this was what you wanted. If I recall correctly you were 'in it for the long haul.' Not having second thoughts are you?"

"Domestic life is not as exciting as everyone in this town makes it out to be, I don't know how you and Baelfire do it, theres just no adventure in it. And her parents have been badgering me to put a ring on her finger for weeks now..." Hook took another drink from his flask at this.

Tink waited until he was finished. "Well, are you going to?" 

"I suppose I'm going to have now aren't I? The town will have my head if I leave the savior unwed and pregnant," he replied. "We'll have to do it quickly. I imagine thats what's expected around here."

"If you came here to ask if you could borrow my ring, the door is right where you left it."

"Easy Lady Bell, I already have a ring I'm going to use," he said assuringly. "I came here for another request. You see when I envisioned myself with Emma I never pictured what we have now," he started. "I can only sit on the couch with her and browse 'Netflix' for so long. All we ever seem to do anymore is 'hang out' as she calls it."

"How tragic."

Hook gave her a look that told her he didn't appreciate her sarcasm but continued anyways. "But, I figured this could be good for me. If we have a boy I can do all the things I want to again," he started getting excited now. "I can teach him how to sail, appreciate the sound of the waves and the taste of the salt; We can ride horses together. I can teach him how to duel, how to charm the ladies..." Hook looked off away from Tinkerbell, engrossed in his vision. "And of course, we would name him Liam. Liam whatever she wants Jones."

Tink yawned, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to crawl in to bed with Neal again. "Well, sounds like you've got this all planned out. And what if you have a little girl instead? Snow and David have been dying for another princess in the family."

"Ah but see, thats where you come in. You still have your magic right?" He asked.

"Well, yes but-"

"Good, then you can give me something that will ensure Emma gives me a son," he interrupted her. 

At this, Tink got up from her seat. "No way, you are out of your mind," she said. "First of all, I'm assuming Emma doesn't even know you are here so that would be a total violation of her body." Hook looked down sheepishly. " And second, fairy magic doesn't work like that, you're better off talking to Neal's father about this. I don't do under the table magic."

"Oh come on Tinkerbell, you know I can't visit the crocodile for something like this. He is not in the business of making fair deals and I only want whats best for my child," he pleaded.

"You want whats best for you," she retorted, trying to keep her voice down so Neal didn't wake.

"Please Lady Bell, Emma won't care what it comes out to be so why does it even matter? If anything she'd be happy; she didn't get to raise Henry when he was a lad, this will be her second chance," reasoned Hook.

"It is not my right to force her to carry one gender over the other. Cross your fingers and hope for the best." She put her foot down and hoped this would shoo him out of their apartment, but Hook wasn't done.

"Please Tink, you don't understand how much this matters to me. I can honor my brother and be the father he and I never had."

"I'm touched Hook, really. But you can do all those things if you have a little girl you know. Sailing and dueling aren't just for boys," said Tink.

"Look, I know you and Baelfire are leaving Storybrooke soon, so you probably won't even be here for the child's birth. Emma will never have to know about this little arrangement and we'll both be happy. She'll get her healthy child, and I'll get my son," Hook stated.

Tink scoffed, "And what's in it for me exactly?"

Hook thought for a moment, humming to himself. He had a look of clarity on his face after, and said "I will promise to stop telling embarrassing stories of you in Neverland," while raising his hand in an honorable fashion.

"That's not even clos-wait, you tell embarrassing stories of me?!" Tink nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry Lady Bell, I thought you were aware already," he said innocently.

"No! I was certainly not." Tink glared at him and set her hands on her hips. "You know, I am about three seconds away from throwing you out of my apartment."

"Easy Lady Bell, its just a bit of fun. Just an old friend of yours reminiscing about the good old times, nothing to trouble yourself over," he said in a reassuring tone, but Tink knew better. 

"What kind of stories do you even tell about me anyways? I can't think of anything embarrassing I did in Neverland."

"Well, there was the time you went to bathe in the lake and left your clothes on the rock, and the mermaids stole your clothes and you wrestled them naked for them," Hook began, not noticing the look of bewilderment on Tink's face. "Also the time when you got into that fight with Tiger Lily and your clothes ripped when you were wrestling and you had to chase after her with your top open. Or when-"

Tink stopped him right there. "Hook, none of those things ever happened. Are you sure those weren't just fantasies you came up with when you were sitting around bored at your camp?" Hook genuinely looked confused, wondering if she may be right. "Who do you even tell those stories to?"

"...Smee mostly."

Tink shivered at the image, then said, "I'm serious Hook, get out. I'm not going to indulge in your selfish request. Thats not what fairies do."

"Please Tink, don't make a man beg, it's not honorable," he whined. 

"Nothing about you is honorable, now get out of here before Neal-," Tink was about to continue when she thought of a plan. "Alright, I'll give you something. But you have to promise to leave me and my husband alone until we leave and Emma is not to know about this," she demanded.

Hook looked surprised but smiled, delighted the fairy was complying. "I knew you'd come around Lady Bell," he winked.

"And you are to stop reliving your little fantasies you had in Neverland with Smee," she added sternly.

"Of course," he replied innocently.

Tink turned her back for a moment and rummaged through the cupboards. She pulled out a container and grabbed a handful of punch packets and tore them open, pouring the red powder into a separate container. She snapped the lid closed and turned around to hand it to Hook, who didn't notice her trickery at all.

"Mix this in with a glass of water and have her drink with it, it will taste like cherry so she won't know its magic," said Tink, surprised that Hook bought her lie and gleefully took the container.

He tipped an imaginary hat and thanked her. "Thank you Lady Bell, you've made a desperate man very happy." It was at that moment Neal came into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"What the hell are you doing here? What time is it?" he asked, yawning again.

"Not to worry Baelfire, I was just leaving. Your lovely wife has just so graciously bestowed me a gift so I will be on my way now," answered Hook. He tipped them both goodbye and left before Neal could say ask him anything else.

Neal turned to Tink, "what the hell was that all about?" he asked.

"Emma is pregnant."

Neal's eyes widened, "really? Wow."

"I said the same thing."

"I guess it was only a matter of time. Her parents will be happy," stated Neal.

"Yes, don't tell anyone though, they want to keep it a secret until they're ready to announce it," said Tink.

"Ok. Why was he over here though? He didn't give you trouble did he?" Neal took a protective stance at this.

"No, no. He wants to make sure they have a boy so he can take him sailing or whatever. He asked me to give him something he can give to Emma to make their child a boy," Tink responded simply.

Neal looked at her nervously, "you didn't though, did you?"

Tink snorted, "for goodness sakes Neal do you know me at all? I opened some of those punch packets we have and gave it to him, told him to put it in a glass of water and get Emma to drink it."

Neal looked shocked, "he actually bought that?"

"Yup."

"What an idiot. So he's going to make her a glass of Kool-Aid."

Tink turned to her husband and smiled, throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes, but it got him out of our hair for now."

Neal returned her smile and said, "My little quick thinker," kissing her. "But what are you going to do if they end up having a girl?"

"Well, I guess its a good thing we'll be in London by then," she winked and gave him a peck. "Now lets go back to bed, conversing with him always exhausts me." And with that, Neal picked his little blonde wife up bridal style and carried her back to bed.


End file.
